Don't Leave Me
by tmntyyh
Summary: After a fight, all Cid wants to do was leave; Vincent had other plans. Short one-shot. Warnings are inside.


Title: Don't Leave Me

Summary: After a fight, all Cid wants to do was leave; Vincent had other plans.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The story is kind of like Misery and the title is from Pink.

Warnings: Graphic descriptions, angst, disturbing imagery, blood, gore, swears, yaoi, mentions of drinking, and mentions of smoking.

* * *

><p>"Yeah?" the blonde sneered as he flipped off the brunette man that was glaring him down. "Ya can right well fuck yerself, Val!"<p>

Vincent was not sure exactly what the snapping point in him was; this fight had started like every other fight. Cid had come home from the bar, smelling of hard liquor and smoke as per usual, and promptly stumbled onto the couch, propping his feet onto the coffee table while stubbing his cigarette out onto the stained wood next to his feet. The gunner had known that he was going to do this and felt the need to bring up their recurring argument about why the Captain had a need to ruin the hardwood surfaces in the house with grease, alcohol, water rings, dirt, mud, and a number of unidentifiable substances. The fight progressed as it normally did; both parties grew louder until they were both screaming at one another and one, usually Cid, decided that he was going to leave to calm down before doing something remotely stupid.

This time, however, Vincent did not want the pilot to leave. He wanted the fight to continue; on some level, he could reason that it was purely for his own selfish reasons. He could have decided to prolong the fight because of his need to atone for past sins and having the pilot scream at him and degrade him could have played into that twisted need. It could have been the fact that his demons had not been able to fight anything in a long time and the bloodlust was building up inside of his body. It could have been the irrational fear that this time, the pilot would leave and not come back, finally having had enough of the brunette's quirky mannerisms. Or perhaps it was the fact that the blonde looked extremely desirable when flushed with rage and tense with the need to hit something. Either way, something had snapped in the ex-Turk's mind because he had reached out and grabbed the blonde pilot by his shoulder, spinning him around before punching him in the temple with his left hand.

Bone gave way under the extreme force of the metal as blue eyes rolled into the back of their sockets and the stocky pilot went silent, crumpling to the ground in a heap by Vincent's feet. Red eyes watched the entire transaction with a morbid interest. He could hear the crack of the pilot's skull giving way under the metal of his gauntlet, the skin splitting from the force of the hit as blood gushed from the wound. Blinking slowly, the brunette watched the blonde man hit the ground and mildly wondered if he should get help for him.

Blood was beginning to drip down his face and streak through the messy blond locks before pooling around his head; the contrasts of colors held the brunette's attention as he witnessed the dark blood mark the sun-kissed skin and golden dark, swallowing everything in its path into a dark red abyss. It was practically a testament to their relationship. Little by little, Vincent was swallowing Cid whole and if he was not careful, the only thing that would remain of the golden man would be a memory while a coagulated figure stood in his wake.

Instead of deciding to get outside help, the brunette gently scooped up the injured man and carried him back to the bedroom, using whatever materials he could gather up to fix his broken skull and close the gaping wound before tucking the blonde man safely into the bed and pressing a soft kiss to his lips. The wound had not been as bad as he had suspected; the split skin was relatively easy to sew together with only the use of one hand while the broken skull had not been pushed into his brain. Then cracked pieces would heal given the proper care and time. It was a far cry from what the gunner could actually do with his clawed hand when enraged.

Beginning to tidy up the bedroom, the brunette ex-Turk could not help but smile at the man lying helplessly on the bed. He looked like such an angel when he was sleeping peacefully, something that he rarely looked like when he was awake and spewing curses with every sentence that left his lips. Turning off the light, the brunette stepped out of the room before beginning to clean up the splattered blood on the floor.

Once the quaint house was clean once more, Vincent put away all of his supplies before returning to the bedroom and slipping underneath the covers, wrapping his arms around the silent blonde and pulling him close to his body. He gently tapped his fingers down the blonde man's chest and smiled softly while murmuring in his ear, "Good night, Chief." He would have a difficult time explaining to the Captain why his head was wrapped in the morning and why he would not be able to fly for a few days, if not weeks, but he had managed to keep the blonde from storming out of the house in a drunken rage. Never again would he be left behind. His love would always be by his side, whether he liked it or not.

One thing was certain: Cid was never going to leave him. Even if he wanted to.

Review and let me know what you thought.


End file.
